Galagasi
by ambudaff
Summary: Minerva McGonagall adalah guru yang baik. Dan penuh perhatian. Kecuali hal-hal yang berada di luar jangkauannya. Diikutsertakan pada Challenge: Semanis Aren di Infantrum


**GALAGASI**

_Severus Snape dan Minerva McGonagall adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

KBBI: **galagasi** _n_ labah-labah

_Rate K+ genre friendship_

_Maju-mundur untuk memasukkan fic ini ke dalam Challenge:Semanis Aren di Infantrum, habis merasa nggak semanis aren. Sepertinya udah bukan aren, tapi kecampur sedikit tuak yang pahit XD_

-o0o-

**1975**

Minerva McGonagall adalah guru yang baik.

Kadang galak sih, tetapi yang pasti, dia punya perhatian pada murid-muridnya. Baik murid-murid asrama yang dipimpinnya—sudah pasti—atau murid-murid asrama yang lain.

Seperti hari ini. Tanpa sengaja terperhatikan seorang murid dari asramanya Horace Slughorn. Oya, Minerva selalu senang pada kebersihan dan kerapihan. Tak masalah apakah jubah muridnya itu bukan jubah yang baru, asal rapi dan bersih, misalnya. Atau, tak masalah bahwa rambut murid laki-lakinya itu gondrong, selama dia rajin bersisir dan rajin cuci rambut.

Tapi rupanya tidak bagi murid yang satu ini.

Severus Snape ini sepertinya cukup pandai. Anak-anak yang pandai akan selalu menjadi perhatian guru-guru tentunya. Demikian juga Minerva. Dia cukup pandai di kelas Transfigurasi.

Dan dari kelas satu, rasanya tidak ada yang menarik pada anak ini kecuali kepandaiannya. Akan tetapi, setelah di kelas-kelas yang agak tinggi, baru terperhatikan oleh Minerva.

Rambutnya bisa dibilang gondrong. Tidak, sekali lagi, Minerva tidak berkeberatan murid laki-lakinya gondrong, asal menjaga agar tetap bersih dan rapi saja. Nah, itulah masalahnya.

Rambut Severus—apakah memang selalu dari dulu, ataukah Minerva memang baru memperhatikan akhir-akhir ini saja—selalu terlihat lepek berminyak, bagaikan orang yang sudah lama tak keramas.

Minerva mengambil kesempatan saat anak-anak dipanggil satu-persatu untuk diberikan hasil tugas yang sudah diberi nilai, sekaligus membicarakan kesalahan-kesalahan dalam tugas itu.

"Hasilmu selalu bagus, seperti biasa," Minerva memulai. Tapi ia tidak langsung memberikan perkamennya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya, agak pribadi?" sahutnya hati-hati.

Seperti dugaannya, raut wajah Severus langsung mengkerut tak suka saat mendengar kata 'pribadi'. Tapi Minerva meneruskan saja.

"Bukannya aku tak suka pria berambut panjang," sahutnya, menatap langsung pemuda di hadapannya, "Kepala Sekolah kita juga rambutnya panjang. Tapi, kita harus rajin merawatnya—"

"Saya selalu merawatnya, Madam—"

Minerva memandangnya tajam, "Berapa kali seminggu kau mencuci rambut?"

"Tiap hari—"

Pandangan tajam dari-mata-ke-mata. Tak sedikitpun mata hitam itu mengedip.

Bukan perilaku orang yang berbohong.

Minerva menghela napas. "Oke. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mungkin kau harus memilih shampo jenis lain lagi. Jenis untuk rambut berminyak, mungkin?"

Pandangan mata hitam itu sedikit melunak. "Baik, Madam—"

Minerva memberikan perkamen milik pemuda itu tanpa bicara lagi.

-o0o-

Hari demi hari, Minerva memperhatikan, sepertinya tak ada perubahan pada rambut anak itu. Masih saja berminyak. Minerva menghela napas, dan menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin memang bukan urusannya. Anak itu bahkan bukan anak asrama yang dipimpinnya.

Kelas yang diajarnya selesai untuk hari ini. Minerva masuk ke ruang guru sambil membawa tumpukan PR. Menaruhnya di meja, menuangkan air putih ke piala, meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Hari yang panas sekali, ya!" komentar Horace, sedang memeriksa PR murid-muridnya.

"Tidak biasanya," sahutnya membenarkan. Melirik sedikit, Horace sedang memberi nilai Outstanding pada sebuah perkamen, ditulis dengan tulisan rapi dan kecil-kecil. Tulisan yang familiar. Terbaca nama Severus Snape di bagian atas perkamen.

"Anak ini memang pandai ya," sahut Minerva.

"Berbakat sekali," puji Horace, "—bersama dengan si Evans itu. Mengherankan sekali, anak-anak yang pandai justru datang dari kalangan kelahiran-Muggle, atau paling tidak Half-blood—"

"Ayahku Muggle," sahut Minerva selintas, sedikit sinis pada ucapan Horace, "—kukira tak ada hubungan antara status kelahiran dengan kepandaian. Paling-paling, karena kelahiran Pureblood itu selalu dikelilingi sihir senantiasa, maka mereka akan lengah untuk mempelajarinya. Sedangkan Half-blood, atau bahkan kelahiran-Muggle, akan bersemangat sekali mempelajari hal-hal yang baru—"

Horace tak berbicara lagi. Ia meneruskan memeriksa tugas yang lain. Minerva juga tak memperpanjang lagi, melainkan terus mengeluarkan tumpukan tugas anak-anak dan memeriksanya.

Tapi ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Malah terus memikirkan hal yang lain. Severus Snape. Menurut Horace, anak ini berbakat. Apakah—apakah rambutnya yang berminyak itu karena dia terlalu sering di dekat kuali yang sedang mendidih dan mengepulkan uapnya?

Bisa jadi.

Tapi, Horace kan juga sering terpapar uap Ramuan. Mungkin malah lebih sering. Dan rambutnya tidak jadi lepek berminyak. Malah jadi botak begitu. Hanya sedikit rambut yang menghiasi kepala rekan sekerjanya ini.

Selain itu, Lily Evans, gadis dari asramanya, menurut Horace juga, termasuk berbakat dalam Ramuan. Pasti sering juga terpapar uap ramuan. Dan rambutnya biasa-biasa saja. Malah rambutnya indah untuk ukuran gadis-gadis sih.

Jadi, kenapa rambut Severus bisa berminyak begitu?

Kesimpulan sementara Minerva hanyalah, Severus salah memilih jenis shampo.

Dan sepertinya ia bisa membantunya.

Dengan kesimpulan seperti itu, Minerva bisa mulai memeriksa tugas-tugas murid-muridnya dengan tenang. Selesai itu ia akan mulai memeriksa katalog Belanja Dengan BurungHantu. Mungkin saja barang yang dicarinya ada di sana. Dan, oh ya, mungkin ia akan memerlukan sedikit bantuan peri-rumah.

-o0o-

**1995**

Minerva McGonagall adalah rekan sekerja yang baik.

Seperti malam ini, ia sedang menapaki koridor-koridor Hogwarts nyaris tanpa suara, persis seperti animagusnya, kucing. Malam ini, seperti biasa, ia sedang berpatroli. Akhir-akhir ini, apalagi setelah kepastian akan kembalinya Kau-Tahu-Siapa, patroli harus dijalankan dengan kewaspadaan yang berlipat-lipat ganda.

Sekilas ia merasa ada seseorang—atau seekor—melewati koridor di depan. Menajamkan pendengaran dan penciuman kucingnya, hati-hati ia berusaha membuntuti.

Di koridor depan sepertinya tak ada apa-apa.

Tapi pendengaran dan penciuman kucingnya merasakan sesuatu.

Manusia atau hewan yang tak terlihat, pikirnya.

Lebih hati-hati lagi, ia berusaha menelusuri arah majunya 'sesuatu' ini.

Menuju ke Ruang Bawah Tanah?

Waspada akan bahaya yang mungkin ada, Minerva beranimagi, berubah diri menjadi kucing, dan mengendus arah perginya 'sesuatu' ini.

Menuju ke ruang kerja Severus Snape?

Kali ini ini _Tapetum Lucidum_-nya **1)** bereaksi. Ada 'sesuatu' memasuki lubang kunci ruang kerja Severus Snape. Sepertinya seekor serangga. Serangga jadi-jadian. Mungkin animagus. Dan itu bisa saja berarti bahaya.

Minerva tahu, dia sering mendengar hal-hal tak enak diucapkan orang tentang Severus, tapi seperti saat ini saja, ada rasa tak enak mengetahui bahwa rekan sekerjanya—ya, sekarang statusnya sudah rekan sekerja, bukan murid lagi tentu saja—berada dalam bahaya. Ada rasa ingin melindungi, refleks seperti kalau ia mendengar hal serupa menimpa Pomona, atau Filius.

Jadi ia berlari menuju pintu ruang kerja Severus. Berdiri di atas kaki belakangnya, kaki depannya berusaha membuka pegangan pintu. Perlahan, tanpa suara.

Berhasil—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—dan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seekor laba-laba, sedang beralih rupa kembali menjadi seorang Severus Snape—

Tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Minerva membeku di hadapannya.

Severus berdeham. "Sebaiknya kau beralih rupa kembali, Minerva—"

Minerva kembali menjadi manusia, dan tak tahan untuk mulai bertanya, "Severus—"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini, Minerva?"

Minerva menelan ludah. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga animagus—"

Agak lama baru Severus mengangguk. "Animagus tak terdaftar, Minerva, kalau kau ingin tahu statusku—"

Minerva mengangguk. "Dan kurasa, status tak terdaftar ini ada hubungannya dengan tugas Dumbledore padamu?"

Severus juga mengangguk, perlahan. "Tolong, jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa—"

Menghela napas, Minerva menyetujui. "Kalau perlu, kau _Obliviate_ saja aku untuk amannya—"

Severus menggeleng. "Aku percaya padamu—" dan meneruskan, "—dan alasanmu mengikuti laba-laba itu tadi?"

Minerva mengangkat bahu. "Sedang patroli seperti biasa, dan sesuatu memasuki ruang kerjamu, tentu saja aku curiga—"

"Begitu—" Ada rasa lega di raut wajahnya. "Senang kalau ada teman memperhatikan—"

Tapi kening Minerva justru mengerut, "—laba-laba ini—bukankah akan selalu membutuhkan minyak **2)** dalam meniti jaringnya?"

Bibir Severus membentuk senyum tipis. "Kau tahu akhirnya sekarang," sahutnya. Berjalan menuju pintu, membukakan pintu.

Minerva tersenyum lebar. Dan sambil berjalan keluar, berada sangat dekat dengan Severus, walau tingginya kurang sekepala dari Severus, tapi terendus aroma yang familiar baginya. Yang baru disadarinya.

"Oya, Minerva, terimakasih shamponya waktu itu—" sahut Severus pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Minerva berjalan terus keluar, tersenyum sangat lebar, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat, "tak perlu—"

Minerva McGonagall adalah rekan sekerja yang baik.

**FIN**

**AN**:

1) Tapetum lucidum adalah lapisan jaringan di mata pada kebanyakan binatang vertebrata yang terletak tepat di belakang atau kadang-kadang di dalam retina, meningkatkan kemampuan mata untuk melihat dalam cahaya rendah seperti di malam hari. Inilah sebabnya mata kucing di malam hari terlihat bagai lampu senter...

2) Ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa animagus Severus adalah laba-laba, didukung dengan fakta bahwa laba-laba untuk berjalan di jaringnya itu memerlukan minyak di ujung kaki/di seluruh tubuhnya, agar mereka tidak terjerat menempel di jaring sendiri. Makanya Severus rambutnya lepek begitu. Bisa dibaca di:

half-bloodprince [.] org [/] snape_spider [.] php

meadowtreasures [.] com [/] spiderfacts [.] htm

enchantedlearning [.] com [/] subjects [/] arachnids [/] spider [/] Blackwidowprintout [.] shtml

Tapi di wiki, teori tak lengket di jaring itu konon karena laba-laba membuat jaring yang lengket dan jaring yang non-lengket, dan hapal yang mana yang lengket dan yang tidak. Itulah makanya korbannya menempel di jaring, sedang diri sendiri ga nempel.

Untuk kepentingan fic ini, yang dipakai adalah teori pertama #nyengir sedang untuk kebenarannya, mari kita tanya pada Peter Parker #nyengirlebihlebarlagi


End file.
